simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Sims 3: Cztery Pory Roku
left The Sims 3: Cztery Pory Roku (ang. The Sims 3: Seasons) – ósmy, oficjalny dodatek do gry The Sims 3. Został on zapowiedziany na świecie na 13 listopada 2012 roku, a w Polsce na 15 listopada tego samego roku. Opis left|175px Pozwól simom popływać w oceanie w upalne lato, poławiać jabłka wśród jesiennych liści, sprawdzić umiejętności snowboardingu lub powitać wiosenne mżawki z kolorowym parasolem i spacerem w deszczu. Nowe zajęcia, takie jak gra w piłkę nożną i wielkie festiwale sezonowe oraz święta ożywiają każdą porę roku. Sim może pracować w całuśnej budce na festiwalu wiosny albo odkryć niespodzianki z Halloween w nawiedzonym domu. Ubieraj się odpowiednio do pogody i modnie, od peleryn do kombinezonów śniegowych. Mając nowe potrawy, ozdoby i efekty pogodowe Twoi Simowie mogą cieszyć się bogactwem i pięknem pór roku oraz pogrywać z życiem jak nigdy! Edycja Limitowana The Sims 3 Cztery pory roku Relaksuj się ze stylem w Klub Lodowy :Zamów w przedsprzedaży Edycję Limitowaną The Sims™ 3 Cztery pory roku i odbierz ekskluzywną parcelę publiczną:Klub Lodowy. Ten stylowy i elegancki klub towarzyski może być umieszczony w dowolnym świecie w The Sims™ 3 i jest dostępny w każdej porze roku. To świetne miejsce, gdzie Twoi Simowie mogą ochłodzić się w upalny dzień lub schronić się przed zimowym wiatrem. Lokal zawiera nowe obiekty lodowe, które mogą być umieszczane na dowolnej parceli, aby Twoim Simom żyło się odrobinę chłodniej i przyjemniej. Stwórz modną miejscówkę w domu swoich Simów : Pozwól Simom bawić innych ze stylem za pomocą eleganckiego baru lodowego, stołków barowych i stołu z pubu. Ożyw architekturę : Obiekty takie jak lodowe krzesła do jadalni, jadalnia, stół, stolik do kawy, kanapa i sofa dla dwóch osób wprowadzą unikalny styl do dowolnego pokoju w domu Twoich Simów. : Klub Lodowy zawiera także elementy architektoniczne, które dodadzą szczyptę stylu budynkom Twoich Simów. Zamontuj lodową kolumnę, podwójny łuk, żyrandol lub kinkiety i wprowadź nieco orzeźwiającego chłodu. Cechy *Zachwyć swoich Simów nowymi zajęciami na każdą porę roku: obojętnie czy buduje intymne igloo, wycina straszny lampion z dyni, daje nura z trampoliny, czy szykuje nowe fajerwerki, Twój Sim zawsze znajdzie coś nowego do zrobienia w ciągu roku. *Dołącz do zabawy z dorocznymi festiwalami: Simowie mogą wziąć udział w walce na śnieżki podczas festiwalu zimy, pomalować sobie twarze na festiwalu lata, pogibać się w wiosennym tańcu lub zbierać jabłka na festiwalu jesieni! *Przeżyj radość i wyzwania zmiennej pogody:Nowe efekty pogodowe oraz reakcje Simów oddają potęgę i piękno natury! Simowie mogą się opalać, zostać trafieni piorunem lub przeziębić się! *Wprowadź pory roku do domu: Twój Sim może teraz poznać przepis na placek z dyni lub ozdobić dom nowymi meblami i dekoracjami. Każda pora roku wprowadza mnóstwo nowych obiektów. Skorzystaj z kapsuły opalającej latem lub wywołaj świąteczny nastrój wieszając na domu światełka i ozdoby. *Ubieraj się odpowiednio do pogody: Wystrój swojego Sima w nowe stroje odpowiadające porze roku: zimowe kombinezony, peleryny. *Płaszcze przeciwdeszczowe i parasole lub nowe przebrania na Halloween! *Powitaj tajemniczych gości: Nowe zjawiska pogodowe to nie wszystko, co pojawia się na niebie! Zaprzyjaźnij się z kosmicznym przybyszem lub użyj jego UFO, by porwać sąsiada, najechać parcelę publiczną albo podróżować do gwiazd. *Relaksuj się ze stylem w Lodowym Klubie. *Zamów w przedsprzedaży Edycję Limitowaną The Sims™ 3 Cztery Pory Roku i odbierz ekskluzywną parcelę publiczną: Lodowy Klub. Ten stylowy i elegancki klub towarzyski może być umieszczony w dowolnym świecie w The Sims 3™ i jest dostępny w każdej porze roku. To świetne miejsce, gdzie Twoi Simowie mogą ochłodzić się w upalny dzień lub schronić się przed zimowym wiatrem. Lokal zawiera nowe obiekty lodowe, które mogą być umieszczane na dowolnej parceli, aby Twoim Simom żyło się odrobinę chłodniej i przyjemniej. *Stwórz modną miejscówkę w domu swoich Simów: Pozwól Simom bawić innych ze stylem za pomocą eleganckiego baru lodowego, stołków barowych i stołu z pubu. *Ożyw architekturę: Obiekty takie jak lodowe krzesła do jadalni, jadalnia , stół, stolik do kawy, kanapa i sofa dla dwóch osób wprowadzą unikalny styl do dowolnego pokoju w domu Twoich Simów. *Ożyw architekturę: Lodowy Klub zawiera także elementy architektoniczne, które dodadzą szczyptę stylu budynkom Twoich Simów. Zamontuj lodową kolumnę, podwójny łuk, żyrandol lub kinkiety i wprowadź nieco orzeźwiającego chłodu! Szczegółowe informacje Nowe funkcje w grze Pływanie (ulepszenia) *Pływać w morzu można przez wszystkie pory roku. *Simowie będą mogli pływać na materacach Snowboarding *Simowe będą mogli uprawiać snowboarding na rampach. *Snowboarding będzie można uprawiać przez wszystkie pory roku. *Simowie będą mogli uprawiać snowboarding na sztucznym śniegu. Choroby Sima może teraz spotkać: *Oparzenie słoneczne, *Zamarznięcie, *Przeziębienie *Alergia Opcje kontrolowania pór roku i pogody *Możliwość ustalania długości, a nawet wyłączenia każdej pory roku. *Występuje temperatura otoczenia (w °C lub °F). *Możliwośc kontroli pogody i pór roku za pomocą poleceń konsoli. Festiwale i święta *Podczas każdej pory roku organizowane są festiwale i konkursy np. zawody jedzenia ciasta, wyławianie jabłek z bali itp. *Dojdą nowe święta, które urozmaicą życie simów. Wyślij ich, by zbierali wielkanocne jajka, przebierz na Halloween i odkrywaj sekrety w nawiedzonym domu, a w zimowy wieczór zjedz kolację z rodziną przy kolorowych światłach lampek i choince. Inne *Możliwość jazdy na rolkach i łyżwach. *Wolny taniec. *Piłka nożna. *Różne gry zespołowe, np. rzucanie obręczami. *Nie będzie nowego miasta. *Czujniki temperatury (termometr), dzięki czemu będziemy mogli zobaczyć, jak ciepło jest u naszych simów. *Po mieście zostaną rozrzucone kwiaty, które będą rosnąć. To nowe obiekty kolekcjonerskie, które po zerwaniu można wsadzić do wazonu. *Zwierzaki będą mogli nosić szaliki-obroże w zimie. *Nowe przepisy. *Powrócą kosmici znani z The Sims 2. *Pojawią się fajerwerki i zimne ognie. *Razem z dodatkiem Nie z Tego Świata pojawi się Kamień pogodowy. *Najprawdopodobniej Simbot który wyjdzie na deszcz, nastąpi jego zwarcie. *Dodatek wprowadzi zmiany we wszystkich otoczeniach, także tych stworzonych przez graczy. Nowe opcje śmierci *Śmierć przez zamarznięcie – duch sima jest biały, wokół niego latają płatki śniegu. Nowości w CAS Nowe rodzaje strojów dla Simów *Ubranie wierzchnie Nowe fryzury *Czapki do płaszczy przeciwdeszczowych lub stroi na zimę Cechy charakteru *Uwielbia zimno *Uwielbia upał Galeria Filmy Plik:The Sims 3 Cztery Pory Roku - zwiastun gry Plik:The Sims 3 Cztery Pory Roku - dziennik producenta Grafiki seasonspopup3.jpg seasonsvideo.jpg SIMS3STM_Seasons.png snowboardermediumproductimage.jpg Plik:Ts3_seasons_announce_ocean.jpg Ts3 seasons announce jackolantern.jpg Ts3 seasons announce festival.jpg Ts3 seasons announce snow.jpg 35.png|Kosmita i Simka witają się 27.png|Simka i kosmita rozmawiają 41.png|Sim i kosmita rozmawiają 110.png|Kosmita bawiący się w śniegu ba.jpg|Simowie lepiący bałwana .jpg d.jpg|Wiosenne zawody hd.jpg|Bitwa na śnieżki jab.jpg|Jesienne zawody jaj.jpg ..jpg|Piłka nożna ss.jpg|Zamarznięty sim i budowa igloo sy.jpg|Halloween up.jpg|Sim spalony na słońcu ws.jpg xxa2.jpg 432001_472718922747795_35421703_n.jpg|Simowie w solarium 603418_472981546054866_1588831642_n.jpg 255495_472998512719836_815712752_n.jpg 229001_472999169386437_1370979458_n.jpg 215652_473000836052937_877209191_n.jpg 406325_10151023062363152_1159299260_n.jpg 553820_10151023062428152_564463755_n.jpg 185523_10151023062483152_436553313_n.jpg seasons_blog_001_519.png|link=http://www.simfans.de/cutenews/data/upimages/seasons_blog_001_519.png seasons_blog_005_519.png|link=http://www.simfans.de/cutenews/data/upimages/seasons_blog_005_519.png seasons_blog_006_519.png|link=http://www.simfans.de/cutenews/data/upimages/seasons_blog_006_519.png SVzima.jpg jesień.jpg domstrachów.jpg Stos lisci.jpg Ts3seasonsoptions_withtranslation.png|Ekran opcji pór roku i pogody po angielsku 550926_10151080139043152_1284069228_n.jpg 252554_10151080138898152_1902921261_n.jpg 264189_10151080138938152_1426291388_n.jpg 426176_10151080138993152_1021497661_n.jpg 98748514ffa301a3fc9220594bcc069e51439bff.jpg 271776_10151099440678152_650726313_o.jpg|Strój rekina dostępny z grą zakupioną na Origin. cpr.jpg|Ekran ładowania gry meteo.jpg|Kanał pogodowy seasonsgnoms.jpg|Gnomy dochodzące w dodatku dyniewzory.jpg|Możliwe wzory dyń Linki Prezentacja dodatku przez twórców (razem z dodatkiem Nie z Tego świata). Prezentacja dodatku razem z (SimCity) Kategoria:Dodatki do The Sims 3 Kategoria:The Sims 3 Cztery Pory Roku